Knowing
by sg1mushroom
Summary: John gets elizabeth to sleep after the events of 'the real world'. sometimes you have to ask the hard questions to ease your mind. MY FIRST FIC SO REALLY BAD SUMMARY SORRY. PLEASE READ.


**Heya this is my first published fic so i hope you like it, i am not a writer so i'm not good at this. ENJOY.

* * *

**

"Hey, you still up" john said as he casually leaned against the doorframe to her office a concerned look on his face.

Elizabeth looked up a small smile of gratitude gracing her lips "I still don't feel like sleeping" she said as she looked away from his gaze down at the desk.

John took a step in to the room made his way over to her. Putting his hand on the desk he said "Elizabeth you have to sleep sometime, come on ill walk you back to your quarters"

She looked up at him a worried look on her face. "John I really…" she looked around at the things on her desk and sighed she really was tired she thought. Looking up at john again and seeing the look of concern on his face she said, "fine I guess I could try"

A triumphant smile on his face he said "Thank you" as she stood he moved away from her desk waiting for her to walk out of her office before following his hand hovering behind he back guiding her down the steps towards the corridor leading to the personnel quarters.

They walked most of the way in silence each going through the day in their own heads. When they reached her door he asked, "Feel like sleeping yet"

She turned to him a small but genuine smile on her face. "A little" she said looking down at the floor.

Another triumphant smile on his face. His task was accomplished after today he just wanted to make sure that she got some rest they all needed it. "See told you, you needed sleep, goodnight Elizabeth" he said before turning around and heading to his quarters a few down from hers.

"Night…" she said as he turned round. She turned to open her door when she stopped and turned back to face his retreating form "John?" she called.

He stopped and turned back to face her "Yes?" he said.

She looked down at the floor contemplating asking him "Umm, never mind ill see you in the morning" she said a fake smile on her lips as she hastily turn and opened her door.

John quickly walked back to her side putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going further into her room "Lizbeth?" he asked softly letting his concern show through his voice.

She turned around quickly and before she could loose her nerve she asked, "Why did you break the quarantine?"

Now it was John's turn to look at the floor. "Oh"

Elizabeth got worried at his reaction "I know that it … I just wanted to know?" she said quietly looking don at her hands.

John realized that she was worried about it he had never seen her so nervous and out of her element. "Liz" he said quietly. He lifted his hand and reached for hers.

"It doesn't matter forget I asked" she said startled by his action.

John let her walk further into her quarters he turned his back to her still blocking the door so that it wouldn't close. "I would rather chance getting infected myself than lose you to those things. And I would do it again" he said softly looking down the corridor before starting to walk off again.

Elizabeth turned around shocked he had come out and said that it was barely above a whisper but she was grateful for his honesty. "Thank you"

He paused again "Night Elizabeth" he said smiling to himself his back still to her.

"Night John …" she said looking at his back as he stilled in the corridor. "I'd do it for you too." She said hoping that he would understand the meaning behind her words. He turned back to her a smile on his face their eyes looked each a knowing smile on their faces they both took a few steps back. John reached his door and put his hand out behind him to open it not breaking their eye contact. With a final smile both their doors closed on them and they turned walking to their beds smiles still on their faces, she thought she could sleep now and he lay there still smiling he had completed his goal tonight now he had tomorrow but he could get through that cos they had each other.

* * *

**Any help needed on how to improve. Thanks.**

**Beta needed.**


End file.
